


Say Something

by ArolenLlessur



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArolenLlessur/pseuds/ArolenLlessur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Just a bit Solavellan sadness I wanted to try out. May expand into something else if I get some opinions on it.**</p>
<p>Lavellan and Solas have an emotion filled last duet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

Lavellan stepped to the mic, the spot light snapped, flooding where she stood with light. The soft notes of Cullen's piano began after a beat of silence. She waited, her heart in her throat. She kept her gaze down cast, upon the right note she clasped the mic in both hands. Gently, loosely.

" _Say something, I'm giving up on you.....I'll be the one if you want me to._ " She crooned into her instrument. Her eyes sliding closed, steely blue almost immediately taking over the darkness behind the lids. 

" _Anywhere, I would have followed you._ " She sang, the audience no doubt believing the words were for them. The only one she saw though, was miles away from her heart.

" _Say something I'm giving up on you._ " Came out, louder, wanting to be heard...to be understood. A shuffle from the wings of the stage. Bare feet padded nearly silently.

" _And I....I'm feeling so small..._ " A deeper voice, full of the longing and deep sadness her own heart knew so well. Her lip caught bewteen her teeth at the smooth timbre.

" _It was over my head..._ " He sang back, trying to convince her. " _I know nothing at all._ " Pretty words coming from one who thought himself so well educated and knowledgable. She kept that bitterness tucked close to her, it would make her part that much stronger.

" _And I, will stumble and fall..._ " He continued, soft voice full of emotion, an emotion that was more an acid than a balm to her nerves. " _I'm still learning to love..._ " The word made her heart lurch, her hands tightening briefly on the mic. How she wanted to believe him. " _Just starting to crawl._ " He was closer to her on stage now, not too near, but sharing her spotlight, on the fringes of the shadows, just like they'd rehearsed. A few notes and she tunred her head in his direction, eyes still closed tight, but acknowledging his presence.

" _Say somehting, I'm giving up on you._ " She said back, louder than his part, more empahsis. 

" _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you..._ " He chimed in softly.

" _Anywhere I would have followed you..._ " She sang, almost accusingly, her eyes opened and she could just see his legs in her right periphiral. She lifted her face, eyes opening as she pulled the mic to her. " _Say something, I'm giving up on you._ " She cired out to the crowd. More footsteps, she could feel his breath at the back of her neck, a long fingered hand gripped her right shoulder. She turned her head from it.  


" _I, will swallow my pride..._ " He assured softly. " _You're the one that I love..._ " His voice trembled on the word this time. " _And I'm saying goodbye._ " Voice thick with emotion, his hand slipped from her, but he did not move away. Anger gripped Lavellan. She turned to him, making sure to keep as much of her front to the crowd as she could when she faced him. Performers were performers, and you just simply did not give an audience your back. She gazed at that much loved face. The tight jaw, the slanted and much more expressive than he liked blue eyes. The dark slashes of his eye brows. The mouth that sang these words to her just as sweetly as he had said them. She took a step back, shaking her head.

" _Say something, I'm giving up on you._ " His full lips had the ghost of a smile on them, though his eyes were full of regret, even damp. He tried to follow her step but she retreated, the steps they'd rehearsed becoming a relief as her own emotions threatend to clog her throat.

" _And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you._ " His voice this time, the truth behind the words radiating from the tense set of his body. She took him in with a quick sweep of her eyes. Noting he was missing the dark jacket for his suit that was his costume, and what was supposed to be a neat and freshly pressed white shirt with and over vest of embossed silver silk, was rumpled, as if he'd been wearing it longer than he should. The silver vest hung open, the white button down unbottoned to his collarbone, tucked haphazardly into his dark slacks. His long pale feet bare and striking agaisnst the dark wood of the stage. Tears welled in her eyes.

" _Anywhere, I would have followed you._ " She told him, tears slipping unbidden down her cheeks. Her hands raised to her ears, releasing the mic, she shook her head as the tears rolled, the pain in her chest making her contract into herself slightly. The piano swelled along with her emotions. Two strong hands gripped either of her shoulders. A warm, hard chest pressed against her back. More tears as his nose grazed gently across the side of her face.

" _Say something, I'm giving up on you._ " She sang, voice cracking on the words, though they were no less musical for it. A soft breath ghosted over her ear, cooling the hot tears as it swept past her cheek. An almost inaudible utterance as the piano rang out the closing notes. "Vhenan..."

" _Say something....I'm giving up on you._ " Her words ended with the piano. The silence almost deafening for a few beats. His fingers tightened on her shoulders. 

Then the crowd went wild.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, this is just something that expanded off of a music video, the song just jogged something in me. I've been wanting to start a Modern AU for Dragon Age for a while, this was the "begining". So Any feedback you guys could give would be wonderful!
> 
> Question is: Do you want to know how they got to that moment? I mean....I sure do lol.


End file.
